Leaving Neverland
by Pink-Strawberry4
Summary: "You appear to be pretty tense tonight. I wonder… why might that be?", he whispered, his warm breath caressing her skin. "I dare to hope that it's because of what you promised me back at Neverland..." He placed a soft kiss on her neck, pressing her against his body. "I remember you said something about those pretty lips of yours…"


He suddenly pulled her closer to him with his hook on her waist, bringing his lips to her ear, his beard scraping against her cheek. "You appear to be pretty tense tonight. I wonder… why might that be?", he whispered, his warm breath caressing her skin. "I dare to hope that it's because of what you promised me back at Neverland..." He placed a soft kiss on her neck, pressing her against his body. "I remember you said something about those pretty lips of yours…" She felt his teeth nibbling at the sensitive skin on her neck, followed by his tongue, savoring her taste on his lips and kissing the crock of her neck once more. Of course, she remembered _that_ …

Post Neverland. Our Heroes are on their way back to Storybrooke, but their journey on the Jolly Rogers takes over a day. While the devilishly handsome pirate captain navigates his beloved ship, everyone else takes the opportunity to rest under deck. Emma relives the events on the island in her dreams and reflects on her feelings for Hook, leading to a midnightly meeting on deck of the Jolly Roger, leading to… a sleppless night for both of them.

I used scenes from season 3 (you know which scenes ;) ) and some bonus scenes from my hopeful imagination. Captain Swan

 **Leaving Neverland**

" _We're really don't have time for this!", Emma screamed panicked, reaching for her sword. Alarmed by the fear in her voice Hook and Neal immediately forgot about their fight over the lighter and swirled around. Greeted by the sight of three shadows approaching them they both rushed to her side, Hook drawing his sword as well. "Is that Pan's shadow?", Emma asked pointing her sword at the one in the middle. "Yes, it is", she heard Neal shouting back at her and confirming her assumption. In this moment, the shadows begun to attack the three of them. "What about the other two?", Hook yelled, trying to fight one of them off with a stroke of his sword. "It's controlling them!", Neal explained dodging the other. The shadows were moving with incredibly fast speed, retrieving as quick as they lunged at them – again and again. Taking unpredictable turns as they flew closely around their heads, trying to make them loose orientation and split them up._

 _Emma clutched the coconut to her chest, desperately fighting one shadow off, but the impact of its attacks forced her down on the ground. Heavily breaths escaped her mouth as she crawled backwards on the dirty ground until her back was pressed firmly against a root, trapped. The rapid moves of the shadow begun to blur her vision, her mind already spinning. Bringing her sword above her head as a protection she concentrating on steadying her view and risked a look at her companions. Hook was swinging his sword with fast and powerful strokes against one shadow, warding off its attacks. Suddenly it flew right at Hook's face, an expression of surprise written all over it. It moved with enormous rapidity, swirled around his head and attacked him from behind. The captain took his sword to strike back, but it was too late. Those few seconds of distraction allowed the shadow to pick the pirate up and toss him through the air, letting his body collide hard against a tree and keeping him there. A pained expression appeared on his face and panic was starting to crawl up in Emma's chest watching the scene in front of her. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins and her heart pounding wildly in her chest, concern for the pirate's life written all over her face. She needed to get to help him. Now._

 _Furiously waging her sword at the shadow above her Emma tried to fight it off, becoming more and more desperate with every hit, but it warded all her attempts. When the shadow begun to rip Hook's shadow from his body, his pained screams filled the air. All she could do was watch and scream his name, her voice trembling with agony, eyes watering: "Hook!"_

Emma awoke startled. She was breathing heavily, her lips parted as if she was still wordlessly screaming his name, eyes wide open and sweaty hair sticking to her forehead. Pushing herself up to sit on the hammock she had been sleeping on, she brushed her hair behind her ears and let her fingers wander through her tangled blonde locks. _It was just a dream, Emma_ , she told herself. Trying to calm down she closed her eyes and let her hands wander from her hair to her tense shoulders, massaging them until she felt her breathing becoming quiet and her heart beating steadily in her chest again. Opening her eyes, she let them adapt to the darkness before examining her surroundings. _The Jolly Roger_ , she remembered. They had successfully rescued Henry from Neverland, Peter Pan was securely locked in the Pandora's box and all of them – they even brought the Lost Boys and Wendy along – were now flying back home to Storybrooke on it… _her_ , she corrected herself, remembering Hook's proud gaze when he was speaking of his ship. Emma chuckled quietly to herself, feeling the ship swaying softly in the air. _Right, we are flying on a ship,_ she thought, slightly shaking her head in disbelieve _._ They had used Pan's shadow as a sail to travel between the realms and get back home. This whole new world of fairytales and magic had not yet missed a chance to surprise her.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone mumbling. Following the sound of the voice, she saw one of the Lost Boys across the room shifting in his sleep, one leg falling out the hammock he was sleeping on. He sighed and snuggled into his pillow, falling silent again. Emma smiled softly at the boy and an image of Henry crossed her thoughts, the worries of the last days suddenly rushing back to her mind. An anxious frown appeared on her forehead. She still couldn't believe they were finally back together and had to make sure he was actually here with her and not held captive by Peter Pan anymore, so she let her gaze wander from the Lost Boy to her son. He was sleeping peacefully in a hammock right next to her, Regina on his other side. The mothers both were relieved to finally have their son back after everything that had happened in Neverland. Everyone was so worn out from the previous events that, when Hook announced their flight back would take over a day, everyone gladly took his offer to occupy the hammocks in the crew's dormitory and get a few hours of rest while he would be navigating the vessel and keeping the course.

The last days were utterly exhausting for Emma and she really was in need of a long quiet sleep to let her body recover from the exertions on that island. Her bones were aching and her muscles sore from wandering through the forest and fighting the shadows. The cold, hard ground in the middle of the jungle where they set their nightly camps weren't relaxing either. Emma would not once allow herself to have a deep sleep during their stay in Neverland, anyway. She only took light naps, resting just enough to keep going on the other day, always forcing herself to be on alert if Henry tried to make contact with her or if something attacked them. You could never know what creatures were lurking in the darkness of Neverland. Hook's shared knowledge about poisonous plants which they had passed on their way and other possibly threats of the forest were just heating up her imagination with every rustling or clicking noise in the night. Her permanent worry for Henry was increased by the heartbreaking and nerve-wracking cries of the lost boys through the night, keeping her from the rest she so badly needed. But it wasn't just the physical exhaustion that wore Emma out. First of all, Pan's games strained her nerves. Giving her the blank map and making her admit who she really is – _an orphan, a lost girl_ , Emma remembered with a shiver down her spine – and then constantly relocating his camp so they weren't able to track him down, almost losing their faith in finding and rescuing Henry. Second of all, David getting infected with Dreamshade. She was afraid that she would have to leave her parents on this island, that she would lose both. Again. Right after finally finding them and having a chance to get to know them, to have a life together. And third of all, Neal being alive and perfectly fine. Returning to her life, to Henry's life after all this time like nothing happened. She told him she wished that he had died, it would have made everything so much easier. He confessed that he wanted to fight for her, for Henry, to finally be a proper family for their child. And it was indeed a perfect illusion she could catch herself fantasizing about. He will always be Henry's father, her first love and somehow she believed she still loved him, but she could never get back to how it was before, could never fully trust him again. Ever. _When did it all get that complicated?_ she wondered. A question she'd asked herself uncountable times over these last weeks.

Now, everyone being alive and back on their way home, Emma could let go of her constant and unbearable worries, even if it was just for a few hours and get some necessary and well-deserved sleep. But there was something else on her mind. Someone. Every time she closed her eyes there was… there was _Hook_. All the things he had said and done ever since they first met – especially their encounters in Neverland – were invading her thoughts permanently. He had always kept close to her, almost protective, constantly flirting with her, invading her personal space and making inappropriate innuendos. Even when he was not touching her, he still could make her stomach twist in delight and let her skin feel like it was burning with the alluring tone of his voice, tempting words of his affection leaving his inviting lips, and his warm breath caressing the sensitive skin on her neck, whispering his promising intentions to her. Sending hot shivers down her spine and straight to her core by letting his eyes shamelessly roam over her body, always letting his gaze just briefly linger on her lips while wetting his own with his tongue. Those endlessly blue eyes staring into hers, searching, reading, understanding her and answering with all the right words, making it impossible for her to keep her walls up. _Like an open book_ , she remembered his words. In return, he was equally making himself an open book to her, showing her by his actions and telling her explicitly when plain words were needed. But she couldn't allow herself to give in to him at that time, couldn't allow herself to entirely trust Hook. Even though she wanted to, she owed Henry to completely focus on finding him and take not even the slightest risk that could lead to her failing and letting him down. Still, during the whole time in Neverland her worried mind was frequently invaded with thoughts circling around the handsome pirate. It happened for the first time at their initial night on the island and when everyone except her was sleeping, her worries keeping her awake. At least she thought so.

 _Emma was lying on the dirty, hard ground of the forest, legs stretched out, hands crossed underneath her head trying to make her position anything close to comfortable and silently watched the stars above her in the sky, letting her thoughts run wild. She didn't even try to sleep, because she knew her pondering mind and the cries of the Lost Boys would keep her awake. God, she missed Henry. So much. She was so worried for him and her parents to get hurt. She was afraid she would lose them, just as she was afraid something could happen to Regina. She was afraid Henry could lose his other mother, or worse, both of his mothers right after losing his father and become an orphan just like her. A fate from which she would always try to defend him. She was so worried about everyone and everything… Even for Hook. Although he didn't have to, he was coming with them on this dangerous adventure, providing his beloved ship, helping them. No one knew Neverland and its threats better than him and still, he was coming along and risking his life for them, for her._

 _When Emma surprisingly visited him in the captain's quarters of his Jolly Roger and questioned him about Neverland the day before sailing there, his eyes were boring into hers, jaw tight and his voice serious: "Are you sure?" All she could do was nod, not able to form words under his piercing gaze. "As you wish." He gestured her to sit down on a chair across from him and she silently accepted his invitation. He poured two glasses of rum, placing them on the wooden desk between them, before sitting down himself. "What do you want to know?", he asked her calmly before taking a gulp from his glass, never taking his eyes off her. "Everything."_

 _They were already talking over an hour and they both had emptied their second glasses of rum, when they fell in silence. Hook had told her about just a few dangers they eventually would be going to have to face in Neverland, dangers he had only heard about and dangers he had faced himself and survived, dangers he knew how to avoid or how to conquer. He filled their glasses again and took a sip from his. "Still, it truly is very dangerous, Swan. Life-threatening even. Although I have spent numerous years of my life there, I have just a fragmented imagination about all the things lurking in the darkness of that damned island", he said breaking the silence before finishing his drink at once and putting his glass back on the desk with a loud thud. Emma was watching him from beneath her eyelashes taking in his words, but staying silent. She could feel the sudden change in the air around them and nervously busied her fingers with the glass in her hands, her eyes observing the golden liquid in it avoiding eye-contact with him. The tension surrounding them grew unbearably heavy when he slowly stood up and took a step closer, drawing her attention back to him. She eyed him curiously and felt her heartbeat increasing in her chest. At first she was bewildered by his following actions, when he untucked his black cotton shirt from his leather pants and lifted it up to his chest with his hook, exposing his belly to her. She gulped nervously and took a shameless look at his muscular, tanned body – blaming her unusual behavior on the alcohol, of course. She inevitably licked her lips and her eyes widened, wonder suddenly turning into pure shock when she spotted the five prominent red scars that started on different spots right above his left hipbone. They extended almost parallelly across his abs, one leading right through his navel, down to the hem of his pants and still not ending where his clothes begun. Instinctively she reached out her right hand and begun to let her fingertips hover over his skin, tracing the marks with a feather-light touch. He grabbed her hand with his before she could reach his navel, holding it tightly in place. Then, he brought it up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, before releasing her from his grip. He let his shirt fall down to cover himself again and, still standing close to her, told her about a monster similar to a giant wolf with sharp claws that attacked him and his crew in a moment of carelessness while walking through the forest of Neverland at night. "I lost a few of my mates back then", he said before putting his hand on the left and his hook on the right arm rest of her chair, bending down and bringing his face dangerously close to hers. She could feel his warm breath caressing her cheek, tasting the rum in it on her tongue and when she looked up she met his eyes staring down into hers. "I almost died myself because of an infection. It was pure luck that I survived this injury."_

 _A shiver was running down her spine remembering the expression in his eyes, when Hook's voice tore her out of her thoughts: "You need to rest, Swan. You need to have your entire strength on this island, especially when you're planning on fighting Peter Pan." She spotted him sitting on his leather coat three meters away from her, staring in the remaining small flames of their campfire. He was leaning against a tree trunk with his back, one leg stretched out and the other pulled to his chest, his hooked arm resting on his knee and his hand lightly gripping the hilt of his sword in the sheath on his belt. Even though his position looked somewhat comfortable, Emma realized that he was tense, ready to react to any attack. She was debating with herself, whether to stay quiet and act like she was sleeping, or answer him. "You know, I can literally feel your tension from over there, darling." He was looking over to her now, their eyes meeting briefly through the light of the flames. "It's not easy to concentrate on the sounds of the forest and watching out for any dangers when I can almost hear your thoughts screaming at me." She could feel his eyes boring into hers and it felt like he could see right to her soul, like he was reading her mind. The thought of it caused the small hairs in her neck to stand up and a knot began to form in her throat. She gulped. "I have told you before, love, you're an open book to me", he winked at her. She broke their eye-contact and laid down on her side turning her back to him now, pulling her knees to her chest and folding her arms around them as if to build a wall around her, shielding her feelings and thoughts from him. They fell in silence again._

 _Eventually, she heard him say: "You will find your son, Emma." "You think so?", her voice was almost a whisper, doubtful and questioning. "I have yet to see you fail", he answered truthfully, his words sending a wave of hope through her body and calming down her worried thoughts. She turned around to look at him again, feeling encouraged and protected in the embrace of the softness and honesty in his voice. "And when you do succeed…" he continued, lifting his faith-filled eyes to meet hers. "Everyone is going back to Storybrooke with you. I promise." He was once again saying all the right words to her, taking away the remains of her stressed thoughts. "Thank you", she whispered closing her eyes. Before drifting off to a dreamless slumber, she could almost hear the smirk on his face when he said: "And just so you know, I have a few more different ways in mind that could also make you forget your tension and help you sleep, love. All you do have to do is ask." She fell asleep with a soft smile on her face._

After that night, his face was ultimately imprinted in her mind. His encouraging words mixing with her worries, growing louder and louder, eventually replacing her fear sometimes and establishing strange new feelings with it. And since her family was safe now, he occupied her thoughts even more. Emma sighed softly, suddenly remembering her nightmare. Why was she so afraid of losing him? He was safe, they all were. Everything was just so confusing. Laying back on the hammock, she folded her arms under her head and looked out the small window to her right. It was in the middle of the night and the stars as well as the moon were already shining brightly in the sky. She closed her eyes thinking about the previous days in Neverland, just like she had most of the time since getting on the ship. _We almost lost our shot a capturing the shadow, because you two were fighting over a lighter!_ She remembered being in the forest again, shortly after they managed to successfully capture Pan's shadow, shouting at Hook. She was so furious at that moment, because he and Neal risked Henry's rescue and their chance of getting back home. _It wasn't a lighter we were fighting over, love,_ she remembered his answer and his sincere expression in his eyes. He was right, they were fighting over _her_. She didn't want to be the reason for him to get hurt, didn't wantto allow the thought that he assumed he had to proof his affection for her in that way. Only thinking about watching his shadow painfully being ripped from his body and remembering his screams was devastating.

She sighed again. Turning around in her hammock she slowly drifted off to sleep again. In her dream, she was surrounded by grey stone walls. She, her parents and Hook standing in almost darkness, the cold air surrounding them sending shivers down her spine. She knew exactly where they were. In the Echo-Caves.

" _So, what do we do?", Emma asked expectantly looking at Hook. Knowing this island and its hidden dangers and secrets, living and surviving many years on it, she expected him to have any trick up his sleeve to avoid playing by the rules of Pan's game. "I told you what's need to be done", he answered serious, looking to the ground. He knew he was disappointing her. "Consider this the moment of truth… Literally. Now, who wants to get things off?", he said turning around, questioning everyone with his eyes while faking a grin, trying to hide his concern behind his usual playful attitude. "So what, someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?", Emma asked skeptical trying to hide her nervousness. "I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told", he stated matter-of-factly. "How do we know it'll work?", David asked what everyone was thinking. Hook sighed, walking to the edge of the rock and turning his back to the others. He was now facing the opposite side where Neal was still locked in a cage. Letting his gaze wander down the deep abyss that was separating them, he rubbed the back of his nose, thinking. Accepting they had no other options, he answered: "It's the only way to find out I suppose." He took a deep breath looking up, then opening his mouth again. "I kissed Emma", he blurted out, turning around quickly and scanning the other's faces. Emma rolled her eyes. She had already suspected that he would share this particular secret, even though she hoped he wouldn't. Ignoring David's raging words, Emma addressed the pirate, a frown forming on his forehead, explaining: "I already told Mary-Margaret, so technically it's not a secret." Her apologizing expression changed to a curious one when she took a step closer to him, locking her eyes with his. "It was just a kiss", she begun remembering the words she told him right after their shared moment: A one time thing. "How's that your darkest secret?" She pushed him, never taking her eyes off him. She knew it wasn't just a kiss for him, for neither of them. He held her gaze, searching in her eyes. "It's what the kiss exposed…", he paused, debating with himself. She could see the conflict in his eyes, the honesty and the pain in them. His walls were starting to crack. Her gaze automatically shifted to his lips for just a second, remembering the sensation of them on her own, their tongues dancing with each other… She suddenly realized that he must have felt the same overwhelming emotions during their kiss. All those feelings came rushing back to her in that moment, making her heart beat wildly in her chest and sending a tingling sensation through her body. "My secret is", he continued taking another deep breath, bracing himself for her reaction to what he was going to reveal to her. There was no turning back after those words had left his lips. "I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, off my Milah… to believe I couldn't find someone else." His gaze was fixed to her lips while he was speaking. Emma found herself thoroughly hypnotized by his words. They were laced with so much agony and sorrow, but also honesty and hope. "That is until I met you", he finished looking her deep in the eyes again. She knew exactly how he felt, she had felt it too in the moment their lips met for the first time. Instantly forgetting everything surrounding them, losing herself in the depths of his eyes and being consumed by the sensation of the kiss, only feeling Hook, his lips, his tongue, his touch. It was passionate like no other kiss she shared before. Ever. She wanted to reach for his hand, say something to him, get closer to him, touch him, tell him she understood, anything, when the ground begun to shake and the moment was gone._

Then, the scene in her dream changed. She and Hook were back in the forest of Neverland.

" _I was hoping it meant something", he told her. "What_ _ **meant**_ _something", Emma emphasized using his words "was that you told us Neal was still alive. Thank you. I realized that you could have kept Pans information to yourself." "Why would I have done that?", he asked calmly, almost soft. "I don't know. Maybe Pan offered you a deal. Why else would he tell you?", Emma countered curious. "It was a test", Hook explained mater-of-factly, "He wanted so see if I would leave our friend to die. Even If the old friend happens to be vying for the same woman I am." "And you chose your friend" Emma stated, a slight smile forming on the edge of her lips. "Does that surprise you?", Hook asked mirroring her smile. There was a flash of hope in his eyes, hope that she finally understood what sort of man he was. A man of honor, not the cliché of a pirate who would take what he wants without regret or hesitation. "You're a pirate" she said mockingly. "Yeah, that I am", Hook answered smiling sadly, looking down. Emma still couldn't allow herself to see past his pirate-façade, couldn't allow herself to truly believe, that he was capable of making the right, the honorable decision and that he grew to be more than the legendary, reckless pirate "Captain Hook" from the made-up stories about his past. "But I also blame good form", he continued, trying to convince her to believe in the man behind the façade and to make her realize she could trust him. "So, when I win your heart, Emma" he was stepping closer to her now, their bodies almost touching, "and I will win it", looking her straight in the eyes she could see pure determination in them, "I want to win it, because of no trickery. I will win it, because you want me." Emma just stared at him, taking in the honesty of his words. She couldn't move, couldn't think, didn't know what to say. He was so close to her now, that she could feel his breath on her cheek and his body heat radiating from him, making her skin blush and sending a heated shiver through her body. She could smell his unique scent, a mixture of rum, leather and the sea, trying to memorize every facet of it and savoring the pleasant sensation it caused in her stomach. His closeness was completely clouding her senses and she started to get herself lost in the depth of his ocean blue eyes. For a split second her gaze lingered on his mouth and she automatically licked her lips, remembering their first kiss, hoping he would close the tiny distance between them and kiss her. Even if he recognized the train of thoughts reflecting in her eyes, he didn't make any move, he only held her gaze, searching in her eyes. Emma realized, she had entirely let her walls down. But so did he. His eyes were darker, showing her how much he wanted her, how honest his words were. But there was also curiosity and expectation in them, like challenging her to make a move, giving her the complete control of the situation. She was debating with herself whether she should give in to her lust and press her mouth to his inviting lips. She just needed to slightly lean forward… "It is not a contest, Hook" her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke again, resisting the temptation just a little bit longer. "Isn't it?" Hook was smiling softly, hoping maybe her words meant she already had chosen him. "You'll have to choose, Emma. You realize that, don't you? Because neither of us is going to give up", he was pushing her, clarifying that it was her choice to make, that she needed to take the first step with all of its consequences when she was ready. But she wasn't ready yet. So she told him the only answer she could give him right now, knowing he would understand: "The only thing I have to choose is the best way to get my son back." Her own words were making her realize that rescuing Henry was the only priority, having him safe and unharmed back in her arms and not thinking about choosing between Neal and Hook as a future father figure for him. With that thought she also understood that she would never be able to trust Neal again. Even though he was her child's father, even though she still cared for him, they could never be the family Henry deserved. She finally accepted that she already had made her choice, but it wasn't the right time to say it out loud, nor to let her actions show it. Her eyes giving Hook an unsaid promise before she built her walls back up again._

Emma shifted in her sleep and the scene in her dream changed again.

 _David handed her the hip flask. "To Hook", Emma said locking eyes with the pirate, then taking a gulp of the rum like her parents had, before leaving the two of them alone. His eyes followed her movements, when she was walking past him, flask still pressed to her lips. She swallowed the liquid feeling it burn its way down her throat and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before turning back to him. "You really saved his life?" "That surprises you?", he countered. She gives him the flask back, stepping closer to him. "Well, you and David aren't exactly… How do you say it? Mates", she states, mimicking his accent, a skeptical expression on her face. "Doesn't mean, I'd leave your father to perish on this island", he answered with sincereness in his eyes. "Thank you", her words filled with earnest gratefulness. They share a look of understanding, before his typical flirty grin appears again. "Um, well…", he begun, scratching behind his right ear, acting shy. "Perhaps gratitude is in order now…", he trailed of, tilting his head to the side and looking up at her from beneath his eyelashes, giving her his most seductive look and tipping his lips with his fingertips, inviting, requesting. Letting her eyes follow his fingers, her glance lingering at his lips, she smiles. "Yeah, that's what the 'thank you' was for." She couldn't deny the effect his smile and flirty attitude had on her, he in fact is ridiculously handsome. "Mh, that's all your father's life is worth to you?" he said coyly, challenging her with his eyes. He was stepping dangerously close to her now, invading her personal space, but she didn't mind at this moment. His words actually were distracting her mind from all her worries, easing her tension just for a few moments and she really was thankful for that. She was well aware, that he was playing with her, tempting her, enjoying to see her attracted to him and his flirts, trying to get her to let her walls down, let her feelings, her desire determine her actions and give in to him. Still, he sparked a feeling in her stomach she hadn't experienced for a long time, her cheeks blushing just a little bit. Emma felt the sensation of being desired, to be wooed by a man, even if it was only physical attraction that determined his actions. It wasn't less appealing, though. So, she played along not ready to end their casual banter, yet. "Please", she said shaking her head lightly and rolling her eyes, a small grin on her lips "you couldn't handle it." "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it", he challenged her, expectantly watching her. Her gaze shifted from his lips to his eyes, searching. When she noticed them wandering to her lips, she impatiently gripped the collar of his coat with both hands, closed her eyes and pulled his mouth fiercely to hers. He was responding immediately, hungrily granting her access and kissing her back with the same strength. The kiss started hot and wild, their tongues passionately battling with each other. Emma let one hand wander to his neck, fingernails scraping over his scalp, making him moan, then curling her fingers in his dark hair, pulling him even closer, eagerly deepening the kiss. Breathless moans were escaping their mouths while his hooked arm was pulling her body firm to his chest. She could feel his fingers intertwining in her blonde locks, caressing her skin. He was taking the lead now and she obeyed. Savoring the sensation of the kiss he slowed down their pace, taking his time, letting his tongue caress hers, exploring every part of her mouth. Emma instantly noticed a change in the way his lips moved against hers, no longer wild and animalistic, but rather soft and tender and how his moans became more longing. The kiss was almost… loving. Emma realized she was near to crossing a line she didn't even know existed, nor that she could be so close to conquer it. She was the one breaking the kiss then, forcing herself away from him. They were both trying to catch their breath, panting, foreheads resting against each other and she was holding him close with both her hands on his collar. She wasn't ready to let him go, didn't want to give up the sensational feeling of his warm body firmly pressed against her and his arms holding her possessively by the waist, yet. "That was, um…" he broke their silence, his eyes still closed. She was battling with herself, fighting the urge to press her lips on his inviting ones once again. She sensed him losing his very own fight, leaning in to her. That's when she let go of him, bringing some distance between their bodies and opening her eyes. "… A one-time-thing", she finished his sentence. He just stared at her puzzled. "Don't follow me, wait five minutes, go get some firewood or something." She was teasing him, Hook realized. Maybe, she proofed him just this once she could play his games just as good as him. "As you wish", was all he could manage to say as she was walking away from him – smiling._

Emma stirred in her sleep and slowly started to wake up. Opening her eyes, she could still fell the soft touch of Hook's lips lingering on hers. _One time thing_ , she heard her own words echoing in her mind. She licked her lips, imagining she could still taste him on her mouth. She certainly did **not** want it to stay a one-time-thing and she was convinced he was longing to repeat their kiss likewise. She definitely felt the connection between them when they kissed, she definitely enjoyed that kiss and she definitely knew what she would do if he would get so close to her the next time. He was intoxicating, addicting even. All those passionate words about his attraction for her, the alluring sound of his voice, his seductive smile, the feeling of his fingers touching her leaving a burning sensation on her skin, the memory of his lips moving against hers and their tongues playing with each other while his arm held her close to his muscular body making her knees feel weak, and those piercing blue eyes of him… She could feel her arousal building up just by the thought of him. _Oh god!_ she thought to herself, _damned pirate!_ She desperately needed some fresh air to cool herself down. And maybe she could… talk to Hook.

Silently getting up from the hammock making sure not to wake anyone she made her way through the crew's quarters and climbed up the ladder leading on deck. The chilly night air felt pleasant on her heated skin, her hair loosely swaying in the breeze as she was making her way to the upper deck. "Looking for me, love?", Hook addressed her when he spotted her. He was standing behind the helm, casually holding it with his hook while taking a sip from the rum flask in his hand. In the brightness of the moonlight she could see he him smiling at her. The deck was empty except the two of them, when she joined him at the helm. Keeping a comfortable distance between them, she leaned her lower back against the railing, her forearms supporting her weight and breathing in the fresh air through her nose. "Not to offend you, mylady, but you look as if you could need a drink…", he said offering her the flask. "A nightcap so to speak", he added wiggling his eyebrows at her and flashing her his promising smirk. She simply nodded pushing herself off the railing and approached him. Gratefully she reached her hand for the flask he was still holding out to her, inviting. Their fingers touched for a brief moment sending a shiver through her body and Emma froze in her action, their eyes locking. He suddenly pulled her closer to him with his hook on her waist, bringing his lips to her ear, his beard scraping against her cheek. "You appear to be pretty tense tonight. I wonder… why might that be?", he whispered, his warm breath caressing her skin. "I dare to hope that it's because of what you promised me back at Neverland..." He placed a soft kiss on her neck, pressing her against his body. "I remember you said something about those pretty lips of yours…" She felt his teeth nibbling at the sensitive skin on her neck, followed by his tongue, savoring her taste on his lips and kissing the crock of her neck once more. Of course, she remembered _that_ …

 _They had made it a common routine to have the first watch together at the campfire, talking and distracting their thoughts until the Lost Boy's voices stopped their nerve-wrecking cries. Emma fell asleep mostly short after, resting for just a few hours before waking up again at sunrise, while Hook stayed up until it was time to wake Mary-Margaret und David for the next watch, before granting himself a fretful sleep._

 _She was sitting close to the fire that night, trying to warm her freezing fingers in the small remaining flames, when Hook appeared between the narrow growing bushes and trees of the jungle and silently approached her. He was squeezing new pieces of firewood against his chest with his hooked arm. She watched him carefully while he was tossing the wood into the flames, increasing the fire for the second time during their watch. Sparks went flying and got carried away with a sudden icy wind gust, disappearing in the darkness. Emma's body started to shiver when the wind hit her body, wearing only jeans and a black turtleneck and she crawled closer to the warmth of the fire. The weather in Neverland was unpredictable, hot days could be followed by ice cold nights and snow, there could be drizzling rain turning in a storm or monsoon, lasting for three days straight or only for a few minutes, rainbows followed by thunder and lightning. They weren't as lucky with tonight's weather as they were with the previous nights, trying to keep their campfire burning as the air around them grew constantly colder and colder. Emma rubbed her palms against each other to intensify the warming effect of the fire when Hook sat closely next to her on the ground. "You look cold, love", he stated and wordlessly shrugged off his coat to lay it carefully over her shoulders. Instinctively tightening it around her body with her fingers and gratefully embracing the welcoming warmth of the leather, she whispered: "Thank you". "Anytime, mylady."_

 _They were staring wordlessly into the flames for a while, before Emma broke the silence: "You must be freezing, too. We can share your coat, you know." Her words hadn't yet left her mouth when she was already sliding closer to him, thighs touching, and shifting the leather coat from her shoulders so he could sit with her under it. He put his hooked arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side and seductively murmured in her ear, his lips touching her earlobe and his beard scratching her cheek: "Getting hot already, love". His voice was laced with pure lust and he didn't even try to hide it from her. She gulped. He was getting her aroused with just the sound of his voice. She needed to stop this. Now. Her parents were sleeping only a few meters away from them. But her body was betraying her when she suddenly leaned closer in his warm embrace, taking in his unique smell and letting her head rest on his chest. "I wonder how everyone else can sleep so peacefully in this damned cold", she mumbled into his shirt. A realization hit Hook hard when her words sank in and his eyes widened. "It's Pan…Of course, it's him!", he cursed under his breath. Emma lifted her head to look at him, a bewildered expression on her face. "He is controlling the weather. No-one can feel the cold except the two of us. Pan's toying with us", he explained, his words filled with anger. Right at that moment, Pan appeared in front of them, grinning: "Enjoying the weather, lovebirds?" Immediately, Hook draw his sword and pushed himself up, protectively stepping in front of Emma who was getting up herself. "Ts, ts, Captain. Bad form", Pan said, teasing him and with a wave of his hand Hook's sword went flying through the air, landing on the ground a few meters away from them. "Shouldn't you be thankful? I got the lass right into your arms. Literally." Hook grinded his teeth at Pan's words. "I can pretty well handle…", he started, but was cut off when Pan send Emma flying backwards with another wave of his hand, her back colliding against a tree. She was struggling against an invisible hold and her lips were moving, mouthing words, but she made no sound. "Let her go!", Hook yelled and lunged himself at Pan, stumbling into black smoke where the boy was standing seconds ago. "Why? Isn't that what you desire, Captain? Having the Savior all for yourself, waiting for your touch", Pan reappeared in front of Hook, speaking with a low voice that only Hook could hear, "Haven't the dreams I sent you given you a perfect impression of what you could do with her?" His words were causing flashes of memories cross Hook's mind. Emma and him kissing passionately, touching and tasting each other, moaning, slowly stripping their clothes and exploring their bodies, worshipping each other, whispering words of affection and love, laying in green grass, the sun shining above them and a making love. "You bastard!", Hook growled, clenching his fist. "But, you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Pan stated, "And let me tell you a secret. She did, too, when I showed her your dreams in her sleep", he was focusing his gaze on Emma now. "All you have to do is claim what's yours and take her." Pan gestured at her body, still unable to move. "I don't have to force myself on a defenseless lady", Hook answered dryly, jaw clenched. "But isn't she… tempting", Pan's smirk widened and with a snip of his fingers Emma's turtleneck was gone. Hook's eyes widened by the sight of Emma's exposed skin, standing in only her bra and jeans at the same spot as before, held firmly against the tree. Hook immediately averted his gaze, seeing her ashamed expression when hers met his eyes. "Your friends won't notice any of it, I used a sleeping spell on them", Pan continued. Hook growled, anger burning inside him: "I said: Let her go!" He yanked a small dagger out his boot, lunging himself at Pan, but again the boy disappeared before the blade could touch him. "You can't defeat me on my own island, Hook", Pan said triumphantly as he reappeared. Waving his hand he sent the dagger flying to the ground and put Hook in the same invisible hold like Emma. "I don't understand you", he continued, "You two obviously desire the same thing and I'm generously giving it to you, but still you don't take it. I may be a child and don't know much about those things, but you may never get another chance like this with her after rescuing Bealfire, so why not take what you want, Captain?" "It isn't the right thing to do" Hook answered looking at Emma. "Well, maybe I have to help you a bit more, then", Pan grinned devilishly waving his hand. He sent Emma flying through the air again, stopping when she was standing right in front of Hook, their faces almost touching. Hook was fighting Pan's magic, but he inevitably was forced to lay his hand on her naked back, touching her warm skin. "Now, I guess it's just fair if you lose some clothing, too", they heard Pan saying and with a snap of his fingers Hook's naked chest was pressed against her body, his chest hair tickling her skin. "Aren't you quite the pair?", Pan teased as he forcefully let Emma's hands wander up Hook's back, letting them rest in his neck. "Now, you better not let your woman wait any longer and kiss her, Captain." Then, slowly forcing their heads towards each other he let their lips collide in a passionate kiss. Overwhelmed with their emotions, they didn't realize Pan had lifted his spell right at the moment their lips had touched. Closing their eyes they deepened the kiss, feeling the need to taste each other. They kept kissing, tongues battling, teeth nibbling, letting their hands roam over their bodies, getting carried away as they explored and pleasured each other, until Pan's devilishly laugh pulled them out of their trance: "It was a pleasure playing with you. Have a good night." With this words he disappeared, letting their stolen clothes appear on the ground next to them._

 _They parted breathlessly, foreheads still touching, a faint blush on Emma's cheeks as she removed her fingers from his tousled hair. Loosening his arms around her waist, Hook took a step back, opening his mouth, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Don't", Emma stopped him before he could say anything and picked up her turtleneck. They wordlessly put on their clothes again and realized that the air felt much warmer, now. "Son of a bitch…", Emma cursed under her breath, avoiding Hook's gaze. "Are you alright, Swan?", Hook asked her concerned, laying a hand on her shoulder. She swirled around, furiously looking at him. "No, I'm not!", she hissed, trying to keep her voice quiet not to wake anyone. "That bastard toyed with us…", her voice was barely a whisper, now. "Come sit with me, love", Hook he gestured to the place right by the campfire where they were sitting before Pan made an appearance. She followed his invitation, sitting down next to him and let herself be pulled into his soothing embrace. They sat like this in silence, until Emma quietly murmured a "thank you" against his chest. Hook raised his hand to bring her chip up, forcing her to look at him. "I want you, Emma", he whispered, his dark eyes boring into hers, "and I can't deny the effect you have on me", he let his hand wander up from her chin to cup her cheek and felt her instantly lean into his touch, "but I can feel that you're reacting to my touch just the same. I may be a pirate, but I have a code. I won't touch you unless you want it, unless you desire me to." Emma brought her hand up, laying it over his. "What if I will never ask?" "Well, I'm a very patient man, love", he smiled softly at her "and I'm convinced you won't be able to resist my devilishly handsome face and charms for too long", he grinned at her. "You can motivate me while I'm waiting, though" he added, earning a curious glance from Emma. "Promise me… promise me a kiss. When this is all over and we're going back home, when you have your son back and don't' have to worry about anyone anymore. Promise me to let me show you how much I want you, promise me one kiss." He felt her squeezing his hand lightly, reassuring. "I promise."_

Getting out of her trance, she realized they were both still holding on to the flask. She loosened it from his grip and took a step back, bringing the flask to her lips and taking a few great gulps, feeling the liquid burn its way down her throat. She could almost taste Hook's lips on the flask, remembering the tingling sensation of their shared kiss. Hurriedly she handed it back to him. He mischievously grinned at her as if he knew what she was thinking, what his words and touch did to her and wordlessly took another sip before offering her the flask again. "Now tell me", he begun, letting the topic drop for now, "How do I owe the pleasure of your company at this wonderful night, mylady?" She grabbed the flask and took another gulp, before answering him: "Can't sleep." "Ah I see… and now you want the charming, devilishly handsome pirate to what? Take you to bed?", he raised an eyebrow at her, grinning. Grabbing her by the waist with his hooked arm, he pulled her close to his chest again and brought his lips to her ear: "Or do you want a good-night kiss?"

"I came because you've got rum", she said winking, toasting him with his flask before bringing it to her lips. She took a few more gulps, emptying it, but remained in her place closely pressed to him. She took him by surprise then, when she put her free hand on his chest. As always, the first few buttons of his shirt were left open, so she let her hand roam over his bare skin, drawing her fingertips along his collarbone and down his defined chest, lightly gripping his dark chest hair. He was watching her curiously as she let her hand wander further down, over the leather of his waistcoat straight down to his belt, stopping there. "Rum is not the only thing I can offer you tonight, is it?", he smirked. "Just returning your belongings", she answered casually holding up the flask, "It's empty." Letting her fingers trace over the golden buckle, then following the leather of the belt with her palm, letting her hand slip inside his coat at his waist and pushing it aside with her forearm on her way to have better access, she secured the flask to the linen bag on his belt. Then, to his surprise, she gripped his belt with both of her hands, looking up to him from beneath her eyelashes, smiling innocently. "But maybe…", she licked her lips, "Maybe I do want something else." With that, she pulled at the belt, letting his hips collide against hers, never taking her eyes off his. "Aye", he smiled at her, his eyes boring into hers, turning into a darker shade of blue mirroring his lust. Holding her in place with his hooked arm around her waist and letting her feel the effect she had on him, he pulled her into his coat, laying it around her bare shoulders with his hand. "I'm not complaining about the revealing attire of the women in this realm…", he flashed her a smirk, looking down at her cleavage. "I really do like the view", he emphasized his words by pressing her closer to his chest once more, pushing her breasts upwards in an even more beneficial angle and realized he could even feel her hardened nipples pressed to his chest through the thin fabric of the grey top she was wearing, "But you must be freezing, love, and as a gentleman I can't leave a lady shivering and getting a cold, now can I?" "A gentleman might not, but a pirate?", she challenged, raising an eyebrow at him. "Well, of course, love. I may be a pirate, but I am a man of honor", he told her, caressing her cheek with his hand. "Although…", he let his fingers wander down her jaw, her neck, feeling her heart beating widely against his fingertips, tracing along her shoulders, following her spine, down to the hem of her shirt, "We could probably discuss the gentlemanly quality of all the other ideas about keeping you warm that this pirate has in mind for you." Letting his hand slip under the light material of her shirt, softly stroking his way up, he left a burning sensation on her skin everywhere he touched her as he whispered seductively in her ear: "Using my body heat is one of them."

"Like this?", she played along, gripping his shirt and pulling it out of his belt and pants, slowly opening the remaining buttons. Letting her hands and bare forearms sneek in on his sides, pulling him in an embrace, she let her chilled body be warmed by his heated skin. "Aye." She let her head rest on his chest, feeling the warmth radiating from his body and inhaling his scent. They stood in silence, savoring the moment before Emma was speaking again: "So, you are just going to stand here the whole night, making sure we keep on course and drinking rum?" "You emptied the rum, love", he chuckled, "What do you suggest for me to do _the whole night_ , now?", he asked using her words, letting them roll from his tongue like pure temptation.

He let his hand wander from her shoulder blade down to her side, cupping her breast through the thin lace of her bra and letting his thumb caress her erected nipple. "What do you _desire_ me to do?", he asked, teasing her with her obvious arousal like she did after their first kiss in Neverland. She lifted her head from his chest to look at him, biting her lip she leaned forward, brushing her lips over his cheeks as she whispered in his ear: "Surprise me." He slightly turned his head to place a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth before asking: "Like you did surprise me when you actually kissed me back in the forest?" He begun kissing down her neck, nibbling and sucking on her skin, a soft moan escaping her lips. Grinning against her skin, he whispered teasingly: "Too bad, it was just a one-time-thing." She sucked in a surprised breath when he continued kissing the sensitive skin on her neck. "I rocked your world, pirate. I knew you would be the one who couldn't handle it", she tried to keep her voice from trembling in excitement, not willing to give into his flirtatious games… yet. "Mhh…", he hummed against her skin, his breath causing goosebumps on her wet skin, "You definitely have", he confirmed, "But I can perfectly well handle it as you can… feel", he squeezed her breast lightly emphasizing his words. "But can you handle it, love?", he asked spinning her around, his leather coat falling from her shoulders and pressing her back firmly against his chest with his hooked arm.

The cold metal of his hook on the bare skin of her hipbone sending shivers down her spine while the soft touch of his fingertips caressing the skin under the hem of her jeans almost felt like it was burning her flesh. He followed the curves of waist with the sharp tip of his hook, scraping her skin without leaving marks, lifting her shirt and exposing her belly in the process. "Or…", he trailed of, opening the button and the zipper of her jeans, "Maybe I'm asking the wrong question." She felt his hot breath in her neck, his teeth nibbling her earlobe, lips kissing and sucking on her neck, his groin pressed to her ass while he let his fingers wander down into her pants. Moaning she leaned back savoring his touch. When she was about to close her eyes, he stopped. Everything. "Can you handle without it?" "Don't play with me, Hook…", her voice was trembling while her hand found her way up in his hair, forcing his lips back to her neck. Following her demand, he pressed his lips to her skin once again. "I'm not playing, darling. Just say it and I'm all yours", he whispered in his most seductive voice, biting down. She moaned, urging him to go on. "I want you to say it with those sweet lips of yours..." He let his finger slip further into her jeans then, reaching her panties. Making sure the helm was shielding them from uninvited glances, he let them slide in, applying pressure right above the spot where she most desired his touch. She moaned again, pressing her hips into his touch. "Yes, love?", he hummed in her ear, his fingers still not moving, "What do you want?" With her one hand still in his hair, she took her free one and gently placed her palm above his hand. "You…", not sure, if she could form a proper sentence, she decided to show him her need. She sighed, guiding his fingers a little bit lower, stopping at her core as she whispered: "I want you…" "As you wish."

Emma's hand left his then, joining her other one in his neck, trying to steady herself, afraid her knees could give in at any moment because of his touch. "Relax, darling…", Hook whispered, his voice laced with arousal while moving his index finger in slow circles. His hooked arm was steadying her, pressing her firm against his chest and growing arousal. He let his finger slip further down yearning to explore her even more, slowly bringing it inside her. Emma flinched in anticipation, a moan escaping her lips, her hips buckling upwards to meet his finger while her hands grasped his hair, hard, desperately searching for hold. He gave her time to adjust to the feeling of his finger stretching her tight muscles, then added another and increased his speed, curling his fingers upwards, going as deep and as fast as possible, hitting just the right spot.

Her breaths became ragged, heart pounding wildly in her chest, body trembling, muscles twitching, nails digging in to his skin. Her head rolled to the side, resting on his shoulder and she bit down on the lapels of his coat, trying to suppress her moans as best as possible so no-one would hear them, tasting the leather on her tongue. Her feverishly response to his touch, every sigh, every moan, her fingers in his hair, her body grinding to his groin before moving away to meet his fingers, again and again, it was driving him insane. He removed his fingers, earning a complaining moan that vanishes into a pleased growl when his moistened fingers started to caress her swollen nerves once more, getting faster with each stroke. "I…" she breathed, sensing she was painfully close to her release. His lips found her earlobe again, nibbling on it, then sucking and kissing her neck, driving her higher and higher, until she almost couldn't stand it anymore and her hips were twitching uncontrollably. She heard the slight tremor in his voice when he whispered, his lips brushing her ear and it drove her over the edge: "Let go, love." And so she did. She curled her toes, her back arching, shoulders pressed against his chest, eyes squeezed shut, grip tightening on his hair, biting down harder in the leather as he let his fingers rest on her sensitive nerves, applying pressure while she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Eventually, she stilled. Her knees gave in, but the firm grip of his hooked arm was steadying her, holding her up. Catching her breath she released the leather between her teeth and let her hands slide down her body until her arms were loosely hanging on her sides. Slowly turning her head to the other side, she leaned her sweaty forehead against his cheek, listening to his heart beat and inhaling his scent. They remained in silence, enjoying the moment and letting the chilly night air cool their heated bodies before Emma blinked her eyes open and jokingly said: "Wow, now, I definitively won't be able to get any sleep tonight." He laughed, removing his hand from her jeans. Then, he turned her body around, wrapping his arms around her in a tender embrace, when he said: "Well, love, I can help you pass the time with some more enjoyable activities than plain sleep." He pressed his throbbing groin against hers to emphasize his words. "Tempting…" she answered huskily, licking her lips as she felt his arousal against her body. Then, she pulled him down by the lapels of his coat bringing his lips to hers, kissing him. It was slow and tender, lips and tongues caressing each other, still passionate but rather loving than driven by lust and when they part, they let their foreheads rest against each other, noses touching, smiling. "I want more…" Emma whispered against his lips, "I want _you_ … _Killian_." She let her hand wander downwards, stroking over the bulge in his leather pants, squeezing hard. A soft moan escaped his lips. "Captain's cabin. Now", he managed to gasp out. "I thought you'd never ask", she teased, pecking him on the lips and taking his hand in hers.

They made their way below deck, kissing, biting, sucking, touching. And when he gently laid her down on the soft mattress of his bed, stripping them of their remaining clothes, savoring the view and the feeling of her naked body below him, whispering words of affection into her ear and when she kissed his scars, gently removing his hook and the brace that was holding it in place, before joining their bodies with sounds of pleasure, they were making love – even though, they couldn't say it out loud. Yet.


End file.
